


spit up my swallowed words

by dytabytes



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous Player Character, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: You’re not quite sure how you ended up on the roof of the library, but you’re here with Vera





	spit up my swallowed words

You’re not quite sure how you ended up on the roof of the library, but you’re here with Vera, lying on the shingles with your head pillowed on your arms. She's smoking beside you with one knee pulled up against her chest. Your high school graduation party was just as lit as prom, if not more so. Literally, part of the reason why you’re up here is that the gym just blew up, and this is the best place to hide from the mayhem. 

The clean up crews are still bustling below, and it’s so late that you’ve passed through the fog of fatigue to float in a pool of surreal calm. You raise your hand up to the spaces between the stars and idly wonder if you might be able to touch them, if only you reached hard enough. 

“I can’t believe high school’s over,” you murmur.

Vera hums as she takes a drag of her cigarette. In a voice so soft you almost miss it, she asks, “Can I tell you something that I’ve never told anyone else?” 

You nod, unsure what she has to say, but willing to listen.

“It was never about the money for me.”

You blink at her, shocked, because as far as you know she’s still got at least three start-ups and a fistful of blackmail rings chugging along even now. She glances at you, then sighs out a cloud of smoke. As it melts up into the heavens, she responds to the curious tilt of your head.

“Oh, I still _like_ cash, but when you’re making more than you can spend, racking up zeroes in a bank account starts getting dull.”

You’re not sure you can wrap your mind around the concept of having more than one zero in your bank account (you’ve never been in that situation before) but you don’t interrupt.

“When I was small, my father told me that every time you get the thing you want, the person who wanted that thing dies. I think he was trying to scare me into playing with dolls like a normal kid, because the teachers were concerned about my rule over the kindergarten black market candy scene. Even so, I took his words to heart and made a decision.”

When Vera looks you directly in the eye, you feel a swell of emotion deep within you. It’s hard to tell whether it’s lust or fear. Maybe it’s both? 

“I’m going to live forever.”

You can almost hear the echo of war drums beating in the distance as she turns her head to the horizon, where the moon is cresting the hills.

“I’m Vera fucking Oberlin, and if I want something, I’ll take it. When I get it, I’m going to learn to want something new. I’m going to keep dying and coming back to life and reinventing myself until I’ve ground every last monster in the world under my heel, and then I’ll come back for more.”

Vera stands up, hands on her hips, and the last flickers of the gym fire reflect red on her jawline. She looks like a goddess to you with her snakes writhing about her head, and her grin emphasizing the predatory edges of her fangs. 

“What do you think? Can you keep up with me?”

And then you realize that this wasn’t just some random train of thought. Even though this relationship isn’t a business venture, Vera has turned her knack for forethought and planning to it just the same. In her own way, she’s asking you if you’re ready for a real commitment. 

Well, there’s only one way to respond.

You push yourself to your feet, wary of losing your balance, but knowing that some things you can’t say lying down. 

“I’ll do better than keep up.”

As you go down on one knee, you pull a box out of your pocket.

“I’ve already got a long-term plan, and it involves you and me and some pretty binding contracts. What do you say?”

Vera takes the box from your hand, considering the ring inside.

“I’d say I have to speak to my lawyers before I sign any documents.” To some, that would be a disheartening thing to hear, but Vera’s eyes are glinting with approval as she speaks, and she doesn’t push you away when you lean in to kiss her.

“I look forward to the negotiations,” you say as lips brush hers, and you can feel that you’re both smiling.


End file.
